This invention pertains to water treating and purification systems, and more particularly to a closed loop water treating system.
During the past few years, clean, pure water for personal consumption, and for industrial purposes, has become scarcer than ever before. Waste water, which is the effluent from industrial plants, is contaminating underground waters and poluted surface streams that flow into reservoirs from which potable water is drawn for human consumption and for industrial uses. Therefore, it is now mandatory that water treating and purification systems be established to treat these water problems.